


Fallen fears, forgotten tears

by ItzZaira



Series: UT!Skelebros [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Brotherly Love, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Major Illness, No More Resets (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sibling Bonding, Sleepy Cuddles, Undertale Saves and Resets, Younger Brother Sans (Undertale), falling down - Freeform, sans has more then 1 Hp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: Resets have gone too far. Sans is falling down. There is nothing they can do. There is no way for Papyrus to save his little brother...or is there?
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale)
Series: UT!Skelebros [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552723
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Fallen fears, forgotten tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetSugarApple](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SweetSugarApple).



> 10000000000 years ago, someone named SweetSugarApple created an amazing story. Legends say that the stories will be finished.
> 
> Sorry, couldn't resist XD
> 
> But they made an amazing story called "When you come calling" and I would really recommend reading it!
> 
> Sadly, it was never finished, so now I will make an alternete ending!~
> 
> Also, in SweetSugarApple's story, Sans and Papyrus are not related..? I'm sorry, I am gonna change that in this story. In my story, they are related.
> 
> Also, I know there is a secret that they are suposed to figure out, because that could save Sans? I wanted to add that, but problem is, idk what the secret is, so sadly I can't add it XD
> 
> Cassia belongs to SweetSugarApple

Papyrus was in a state of braindead. He had cooked, cleaned, read- everything. Sans was still sleeping, and so Papyrus was waiting for him to wake up again.

He sighed tiredly. The money Undyne was sending them did help. The medicine Sans got helped him a lot. But it wasn't enough to stop him falling down.

Papyrus buried his face in his hands. He knew falling down came from hopelessnes. So _why_ did Sans fall down?

Why did it have to be his precious little brother?

He tried not to cry, he really did. But Papyrus couldn't help it. Sans wasn't awake anyway, he couldn't see or hear him. So he silently started to sob.

~~~

Today's training was difrend, Asgore could see that. Normally, Undyne would be thrilled to train. She would have so much energy, giving it her all. But this time, today, she seemed lifeless.

Asgore had first decided to stay silent. He hoped Undyne would come talk to him. But when he saw how much trouble she had sumoning a single spear, he decided to step in.

"Undyne." He said. "What are you doing?"

Undyne jumped at his voice. "N-nothing!" She said. "Just a bit tired today, I'm sure it will pass."

"I can read you like an open book my friend." Asgore said. "Something is wrong. You are not 'tired.' So you want to talk? That can help."

Undyne hesitated. "Well.. I am fine.. it's a friend I'm worried about."

Asgore raised a brow. "And why is that?"

Undyne looked down. "You remember I told you about Papyrus? That skeleton I am training?"

Asgore nodded. Undyne sighed.

"He also has a little brother. His name is Sans. He.."

Undyne chocked on her breath. "He is falling down."

Asgore froze. Falling down maybe was common when the war began. But now.. it was very, very rare. It was even rarer when it happend to someone young. When you fell down, there was nothing you could do to save them.

Unless..

"Undyne, I demand you take a day of." Asgore said. Undyne looked shocked. "You clearly need some time for yourself, go home and rest." Undyne hesitated, before muttering a "thank you" and then left after.

Asgore was deep in thought. Falling down was rare.. that monster still had a life to live.

...

There was a solution to save someone falling down.

It needed to be healed by someone powerfull.

Or rather, _2_ someone's.

...

It was time to visit that door again.

~~~

He stared hesitantly at the door.

Was he sure about this..?

...

Yes, he was. If he could do something about saving someone's life, he would.

He just hoped she would too.

He knocked on the door, and waited a bit.

"Toriel?" He asked. "It's me, Asgore." 

He sighed. "I supposed you wouldn't talk to me, I don't even know if you are there or not. But I need a favor."

Asgore waited a bit longer. "The favor is not for me.." he continued. "It's for someone else. Undyne, captain of the royal guard, told me about her friend. Her friend has a little brother. His name is Sans."

...

"She told me that this Sans is falling down."

Asgore was sure he heard a gasp. He ignored it.

"This Sans is very young, he still has a life to live. Falling down is very, very rare.. Sans is his brother's only family. They don't have parents, cousins, other sibling, nothing. They only have each other. I haven't told Undyne yet, but I know for a fact that your and my magic combined can save monsters falling down. Since it's so rare, and nobody else is falling down, I wanted to ask.."

He didn't need to finish his scentence. He watched as the ruins door very slowely opened, revealing his ex wife. He stared right into Toriel's eye's. She had tears.

"How.. how old is he?" She asked.

"15." Toriel gasped.

"That's.. so.. young.." she said. "He still needs to live his life.."

"That's what I thought." Asgore said. "I know my magic alone is not enough, it needs to be yours and mine combined. So Tori.. could you help me?"

Toriel didn't hesitate. "..ofcourse."

Asgore smiled thankfully. "Thank you so much Tori."

"Don't Tori me."

"Ofcourse, sorry Toriel."

Asgore sighed. "Can we go right now or..?"

Toriel hesitated. "I need to make sure no human's have fallen, and get my stuff and suplies ready. I bet they would need suplies to."

Asgore nodded. "I'll inform Undyne."

Toriel looked suprised. "You didn't tell them?"

"I didn't know if you were still here, or if you wanted to help. I didn't want to give anybody false hope."

Toriel sighed. "I understand. Come here again tomorrow morning. Where do these monsters live and what type of monster do we need to heal?"

"They live in Snowdin." Asgore said. "And it is a skeleton monster."

Toriel nodded. "I'll wait for you here tomorrow." With that the door was closed again.

Asgore sighed, and dailed in Undyne's number. "Undyne?" He said. "I have good news for you."

~~~

Papyrus jumped as he heard the door burst open. He heard running, and faced the door. He saw Undyne. She had sweat on her face, and she was panting. She also had tears in her eye's. But, she was smiling.

It startled him. He was sitting beside's Sans's sleeping form, stroking his skull in silence. He didn't understand why Undyne was smiling.

"Paps." Undyne said. "I will make you very happy."

Papyrus looked sadly. "Nothing can make me happy at this moment Undyne."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"I found someone who can heal Sans."

Papyrus froze. His hands stopped. His eye's stayed locked on Undyne. "...What?"

Undyne smiled. "Falling down is really rare- but king Asgore knew that he had enough magic to heal someone falling." She smiled. "He just called me and offered to heal your brother. He want's nothing in return."

Papyrus's hand's were shaking. "R-really?"

Undyne smiled brighter. "Yes! Sans won't die, we can save him-"

She didn't have time to finish as Papyrus flung himself around her and started to sob. "U-UNDYNE.. THANK YOU. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!"

Undyne didn't hesitate to hug him back. "Aww Paps.. don't thank me, thank king Asgore. Tomorrow morning he, doctor Alphys, me and Grillby will al be here. Cassia will also be here to check his villes and stats."

"CASSIA?"

"Remember that bunny-docter that had taken care of Sans' injuries and found out he is falling down?"

"OH."

Papyrus smiled brightly. His brother would be saved. His little brother would be okay. He couldn't wait to tell Sans the news.

"DID ANYBODY TELL GRILLBY YET?" Papyrus asked.

Undyne shook her head. "It felt better to first tell you instead of your guardian."

"CAN YOU TELL HIM NOW? I.. DON'T WANT TO LEAVE SANS ALONE."

Undyne smiled. "Ofcourse Paps. See ya tomorrow."

Papyrus gave Undyne a thankfull smile, before he sat back down beside's his brother. He was crying silently, both happy and relieved. 

"SANS.. THANK GOD."

~~~

When Sans woke up, he felt the same as he did for the past weeks. Tired, hurt. Everywhere hurt. He felt a bony hand stroke his skull, what really comforted him. Papyrus. Right.

He carefully opened his eye's, staring at his brother. Papyrus hadn't noticed him yet. He seemed too deep in thought.

There were obvious tear tracks under his eye's, what made Sans feel really guilty. But, his brother was also smiling.

...

_Why was he smiling?_

"Hnn.. Bro?"

Papyrus turned to face his brother. His eye's filled with tears as he smiled. "Hi Sans.." he hugged him carefully. Sans didn't understand what was happening.

"Brother.. I have very good news for you." 

Sans looked suprised. The only good thing to hear would be that either his brother would stop worrying about him, or that the resets finally stopped.

Papyrus smiled, and cupped his skull. "We found someone who can stop you falling down."

Sans froze.

"Uh.. bro?" He said. "I already told you, I don't want to go to the hospital. I don't want to leave you homeless."

Papyrus smiled wider. "It's not the hospital." 

Sans was confused.

"King Asgore has heard about you falling down." Papyrus said. "Falling down is very rare, and he knows that his magic is enough to heal. He offered to heal you and wants nothing in return." He smiled. "You.. won't die brother. You will be save. Tomorrow you will finally be cured!"

Sans knew he should be happy about this.. but he was not.

Oh god.

What will Flowey do now?

He wouldn't be able to stand it!

Papyrus noticed Sans not getting happy at all. "..sans?"

"NO.NONONONO."

Papyrus was shocked when he saw Sans panicking.

"BROTHER..?" He asked.

Sans cried. "It won't matter! None of this will matter! Nobody will even remember it!"

Papyrus didn't understand. "How do you expect us to forget something like this?"

"You don't understand!" Sans sobbed. Flowey will reset.. like he always does! Then everything will go back, nobody will remember exept me, and then that time I will just die quicker! With each reset I will die quicker untill it seemes like I commited suicide for no reason!"

He was hypervantilating. "It won't matter.. none of it will matter.. it will happen again and again.. nobody will remember, Flowey will just hurt us all again- he will hurt me again!- I will always fall down, always die!-"

Sans didn't realize that he said those things out loud. Papyrus gasped at what he heard.

"SANS?"

Sans stared teary-eyed at his brother. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN..?"

Did it matter? No, it didn't.

Did he need this for once? Yes, he did.

_Badly._

So, he explained. He talked. Once he started he couldn't stop. So he explained everything. About Flowey, the resets, how he remembers, how others die, and why he fell down. Why none of this would matter.

Papyrus had been silent the entire time Sans explained. He did have tears streaming down his face.

His friend-, no, not friend, Flowey, did all of this.. to his brother?

"Is.. that why you fell down?" Papyrus asked, voice lower. Sans hiccuped and nodded.

Papyrus hugged Sans close, being carefull not to hurt him. "None of it will matter." Sans whimperd as he hid his skull in the older one's chest. "You won't remember. Nobody will remember. Only I will. I will fall down again. I will see all of you die again, I, I-"

He couldn't take it, and started to sob.

"Sans.." Papyrus said, feeling tears gather in his own eye's. He started to rub Sans's back with one hand, while stroking his skull with the other. He nuzzled the top of Sans's skull, giving him as much comfort and love as he could.

"Shh.. shhhh.. Sans, I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let Flowey do anything ever again, and I _won't_ lett you die. That is my promise to you." Papyrus said.

Sans sobbed harder. "you can't know that!" He said "he may reset right now!!"

"Shhh.... he won't Sans, he won't."

_Oh hell he won't._

~~~

After 30 minutes, Sans finally stopped sobbing. He lay completely still. Papyrus checked him, and saw he had fallen asleep. He sighed, and carefully put Sans back in his bed, making him as comfortable as possible. After that he got all the blankets and covered him. Once he was done, he got his phone, and dailed Undyne's number.

"UNDYNE? I NEED HELP."

~~~

**Night time**

Flowey laughed, thinking back at the scene he had watched an hour ago. Golly, that was so much fun!

Now.. how could he make Sans go more insane..

He knew! He would let them heal him, wait for a few weeks, and then reset! That would surely make Sans go crazy! Waiting with anxiety for the next reset, and then when his guard was down, he would! 

That was a great idea!

He was suprised once he heard footsteps. _multiple_ footsteps.

Well this should be interesting.

"FLOWEY! WE NEED TO TALK!" Papyrus shouted angry.

Flowey turned around, suprised smile on his face. And then he froze.

Papyrus wasn't alone. There was Undyne, Alphys, Grillby and even Asgore and Toriel. All of them looked furious.

"Golly, Papyrus!" Flowey said. "Are these your friends? It's wonderfull to meet y-"

"Cut the crap weed." Undyne snapped. "We know the truth. We know everything. About resets."

"How could you do this to a child?!" Toriel asked, clearly angry.

Flowey didn't want to admit, but it hurt seeing his parents against him.

"What are you talking about?" Flowey asked. "Re.. what?"

Alphys came into view. "D-don't pretend.." she said. "W-we have found t-the foodache, of w-when you broke Sans's r-ribs, and left him a-after."

Oh. He hadn't been carefull enough.

Welp, lesson learned for next time.

So, it didn't matter. He laughed.

"So what?!" He said. "I'm only playing with the pathetic trashback, nobody else." Papyrus, Toriel and Alphys gasped.

"FLOWEY.. HOW COULD YOU?!" Papyrus said angrily.

Flowey laughed again. "What does it matter? None of you will remember about it anyway! Why do you care so much?!"

He turned to Toriel and Asgore. "You don't even know him! Why help him?"

"I will _not_ stand an innocent child get hurt and die, just because you are bored." Toriel said.

"And if I am correct, you have used these 'resets' not only to hurt him, but to kill others. The entire underground is in danger because of you. I will not allow that to happen." Asgore added.

Well.. sadly, this reset would apear quick.

"not like it matters!~" Flowey said. "Soon none of you will remember it~"

The reset button apeared. All of them gasped. But before Flowey could press, a fireball was trown against him.

Toriel. And she looked _mad._

Then bones. Multible bones. Flowey stared in shock at Papyrus.

Looks like he does fight after all.

3 blasters were fired at him.

Spears. Undyne.

"I thought you don't fight Papyrus!" Flowey said, really interested. Papyrus growled.

"YOU HURT MY BROTHER MULTIBLE TIMES. HE IS FALLING DOWN BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Flowey was about to say something else, when he realized something. He never made the reset button disapear..

He gasped as he saw Asgore in front of it, spear in hand.

"WAIT, DON'T!-"

Too late. 

Asgore stabed the spear in the button.

All of them watch as they saw the button get destroyed, shatterd into a miljon pieces.

"No..no. NONONONONONONONONO!!" Flowey screamed. He tried sumoning the reset button.

Nothing happend.

What?!

He tried to feel Determinted. He couldn't feel his Determination!

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Flowey said. Asgore smiled. Toriel stared at Asgore with admiration and shock, while Undyne, Grillby, Alphys and Papyrus were frozen.

"My spear can destroy any button." He said. "Don't try to revive it. It's _gone._ "

Before Flowey could say anything else, Undyne pulled him out of the ground. "HEY! LET ME GO!!" Flowey screamed, trying to get free. He trew one of his bullets at Undyne. It nearly did 0 damage.

"You, are under arrest." Undyne said, walking towards both Papyrus and Grillby. Both of them looked mad.

"You hurt my son?" Grillby asked. "So you are the reason he fell down?"

"FLOWEY.." Papyrus said. "HOW.. HOW COULD YOU?!"

Flowey looked unimpressed. "You really are an idiot."

Papyrus froze. It took all Grillby and Undyne's willpower to not just kill him right then and there. She walked towards where Asgore was.

"I think you can handle the rest?" Undyne asked. Asgore nodded as he took Flowey away from Undyne.

"YOUR MAJESTY-"

"Please, call me Asgore."

Toriel was suprised. 

"UHMM, OKAY, ASGORE." Papyrus said. "HE MAY TRY TO TRICK YOU LIKE HE DID WITH ME.. I NEED YOU TO KNOW, FLOWEY CAN'T FEEL EMOTIONS. HE DOESN'T HAVE A SOUL. SO, WHEN HE SAYS HE IS SAD, OR HE IS SORRY, PLEASE, DON'T BELIEVE HIM."

Asgore nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. He needs to be punished anyway."

Papyrus nodded.

"We should all go back to our homes. It's getting late." Grillby said, catching everybody's attention.

"Y-yeah, we stil h-have that thing we n-need to do tomorrow." Alphys added.

All of them sighed. Papyrus smiled thankfully at the king and Queen.

"THANK YOU.. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING MY BROTHER." He had tears in his eye's.

Toriel smiled. "Anytime my child, we will see you tomorrow."

She turned to Asgore. "I think we need to talk."

Asgore nodded. "First let's place him somewhere where he can't escape.

~~~

When Papyrus got home, he didn't bother hanging up his jacket. He trew it om the ground, and immediately went upstairs, to his brother.

Once he entered the room, he faced a sleeping Sans. He was the exact same as he left him. Papyrus sighed, but smiled the most hopefull smile he had. 

Things were going to be good. Flowey had been dealt with. Yeah, it hurt Papyrus to know how bad his "friend" was all along, but his brother was way more importend then Flowey.

He sighed, and stroked his sleeping brother's skull. Sans had been hurt for so long.. and he knew nothing about it. It got so bad, he fell down.

Tears were streaming down his face. He was a horrible brother. An idiot. Selfish. 

He had been so selfish he never realized how hurt the younger sibling was.

Papyrus sighed, hand moving from Sans' skull to wipe away his own tears. No time to think about that. He did better. He found out.

Even if it was a little late.

But Flowey was gone. Resets were gone. And king Asgore and lady Toriel would heal him tomorrow. Sans would be fine.

Well, okay, maybe not fine, but better. He would stop falling down atleast.

Papyrus looked down when he heard a groan, and watched as Sans slowely woke up. He smiled at him.

"Hey Sans.. how are you feeling?" Papyrus asked, reminding himself to keep his voice down.

Sans looked at Papyrus. He was about to say he was fine, when he rememberd what happend earlier.

He told him. He _told_ him. Sans told his brother about resets.

...

What had be been thinking?!

He sighed. It can't be helped now. Soon it should be reset anyway.

Papyrus noticed the lack of anwser, and grabbed one of Sans' hands, squeezing it gently. "Do you atleast feel better then.. before?"

Sans sighed, and nodded. He did feel a bit better.

_For how long?_

Papyrus tried to detect a lie, but couldn't find one, like always. He sighed, but smiled.

Well, here goes nothing.

"I have good news."

Sans looked down. "Paps.. healing me w-won't do anythi-"

"We confronted Flowey."

Sans froze, not sure if he heard that right. He looked at Papyrus, his eyelight's having shrunk into his sockets.

"H-huh?"

"We confronted Flowey."

?!

...

"Wait, we?!" Sans asked.

"Me, Undyne, Alphys, Grillby and even king Asgore." Papyrus left out lady Toriel, not wanting to overwhelm Sans too much.

Sans froze. God, he burdend so much people-

And then realization hit him.

...

Why wasn't it reset?

"W-what.. what happend?" Sans asked. Papyrus smiled, and got out his phone. He knew Alphys had camera's everywhere. He had asked Alphys for the foodache so he could convince Sans what happend. Turning the audio on, he put the phone in front of Sans, knowing he would have trouble holding the phone.

At first, Sans didn't understand what Papyrus wanted to show him. But when he saw Asgore smash the reset button in half, he froze. Once the video was done, he remained in place, eyelight's gone.

Papyrus looked worried. "Sans?"

Slowely, Sans looked up, tears in the corners of his eye's. He didn't dare to hope.

It must be a trick. There was no way!- 

Yet the look Papyrus gave him told him otherwise.

"Paps..?" Sans asked. His voice cracked.

Papyrus smiled. "King Asgore destroyed that button Sans. It's gone."

He could tell Sans had trouble believing him. He did see Sans' arms shaking. "King Asgore's spear can break any button. So he used his spear to destroy the reset button. Undyne even ripped Flowey out the ground. And handed him to Asgore. In a flower pot." Papyrus laughed.

He looked at Sans, before smiling. "These 'resets' are over now Sans. They are gone. This is now our timeline. Flowey can't hurt you anymore." He gently grabbed both of Sans' shaking arms. "And you won't die, I won't let you. Tomorrow, king Asgore will heal you. Everything will be fine. No more death, no more resets, nothing. It's all over now."

Papyrus looked down. "I know you won't be happy again, just like that, but we'll take one step at a time. Slowely. You will be happy again. And I will be there, every step of the way, to help you Sans. I won't let you get hurt again. Flowey is gone. Resets are gone."

Papyrus looked worried when he got no reaction out of Sans. Maybe he didn't believe him?"

"Sa-"

He didn't get to finish what he was going to say as Sans flung himself against the taller, and started to sob.

"Hey.. hey.." Papyrus said, hugging his brother, rubbing his back in a soothing way. "It's over now. He is gone. Resets are over now."

Papyrus could feel Sans' entire frame shaking in his hold. He was very small..

"P-paps, thank you! T-thank you!" Sans whimperd, pressing himself as close as he could against Papyrus, hiding his face in his chest.

Papyrus smiled. "Shhh... resets are over. No more pain. No more resets. Nothing. I will always protect you."

They stayed like that for a while, untill Sans broke away from the hug, looking at Papyrus with a bit of hope. Papyrus pressed his skull against Sans', nuzzling him.

"Y-you.. won't d-die?"

"I won't."

"I-I won't die?"

"You won't."

"N-no more.. resets?" Sans asked, so much hesitation behind his voice.

Papyrus smiled. "No more resets."

"Y-you promise?"

Papyrus nodded. "I promise."

Sans chocked on his breath as his eye's filled with tears, and Papyrus guided his head towards his shoulder, letting him cry. Sans hugged Papyrus as thight as he could, not thinking about letting go.

There was sadness, confusion, anger.. and hope. Even if it was a little, there waa a bit of hope.

"Shhhh.." Papyrus soothed him, starting to rub his back and spine in that soothing way that always relaxed him, while rubing his skull with the other. He nuzzled his skull against the top of Sans'. "It's okay now. It's over now. Everything is fine. Shhh..."

How long they sat like that, Papyrus had no clue. It felt like years untill Sans' sobs quieted down. Tears were still streaming down his face, his eye was still glowing blue, his entire frame was still shaking, but there was something else. He was smiling. Truly smiling. A hopefull smile, one that Papyrus hadn't seen for years.

Sans nuzzled his head against Papyrus' chest. "T-thank you.." he said. "Thank you s-so much Paps.."

Papyrus hugged his younger sibling closer. "Ofcourse brother, that is what brothers are for after all." Papyrus said. "I won't let you suffer again, not now, and not ever." He tightend his hold on Sans.

Sans moved his down from Papyrus' shoulder to his chest. He felt hopefull. Very hopefull. He hiccuped softly.

Papyrus smiled gently at Sans, before moving one of his hands to Sans's skull, cupping his face. With his thumb, he whiped away the tears there. Sans smiled and closed his eye's, leaning against Papyrus' hand.

Papyrus chuckled a bit, before laying down, and placing Sans on his chest, being carefull of the medicine. Yes, he was still falling down. Sans was still in danger.

But with how hopefull he was right now, Papyrus doubted something would happen.

Sans smiled as he layed his skull on Papyrus' chest. "T-thank you.."

Papyrus smiled. He noticed Sans shivering, so he got the blankets of Sans' bed, and placed them on top of them both. When he noticed Sans still feeling cold, he placed one hand on his brother's skull, and started stroking it, while his hand lit up green with healing magic.

Sans smiled, and leaned into the touch. He felt so much better.

..and sleepy too.

Papyrus noticed. "Tired brother?" Sans looked at Papyrus with sleepy eyelight's. Papyrus chuckled. "You sleep Sans. You need it."

Sans yawned. He hesitated. "Will you stay?"

Papyrus smiled. "Ofcourse." He hugged Sans with one arm, and continued stroking Sans' skull with the other. 

Sans sighed and closed his eye's. "..thank you.."

He sleeped peacefully in his brother's arms, comforted by his brother's soulbeat, knowing he was safe.

~~~

**The next day**

Papyrus hadn't slept the entire night. He had just hold onto Sans, wanting to make sure he didn't dust last second. He hadn't moved an inch. 

He was sure he dozed of at some point but he didn't care. All he cared about was keeping that soulbeat close to him safe.

He looked at Sans' sleeping face. He looked peacefull. Relaxed. He was calmly breathing in and out. 

And then the doorbell rang. Right. He needed to open the door. Being carefull not to wake up Sans, Papyrus carefully got up, and placed Sans on his bed. Sans stirred, but didn't wake up, much to Papyrus' relief. He sleepily rubbed his eyesockets as he opened the door. He then realized he forgat to get dressed.

In front of the door were Undyne, Alphys, Grillby and Cassia. All of them were smiling.

Undyne chuckled at Papyrus look. "Heyya Paps." She said. "What happend?"

"Just woke up.." Papyrus said, yawning. He kept his voice low, being used to sounding like that because of Sans. And it was strange. Normally, when he woke up, he was full of energy. Now he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Undyne chuckled. "You know it's 11 AM right?"

Did he know? No, he didn't.

Did he care? Not at all. 

He moved out of the way. "You get inside.. I'll get dressed."

He walked upstairs carefully, not wanting the younger to wake up. He then dressed as silently as possible, and walked back downstairs after.

All of their attetion went to Papyrus once he was back. "H-how was Sans?" Alphys asked.

Papyrus smiled. "Happy. Relieved."

All of them smiled. 

"So.. he actually believed you?" Undyne asked, knowing Sans was stubborn.

Papyrus nodded. "It took a while.. but he believed me."

"H-has he woken up y-yet?" Alphys asked.

"No, he is still sleeping." Papyrus said.

In that moment, the doorbell rang. Papyrus opened the door, revealing Toriel and Asgore.

"Greetings, my friend." Asgore said. "May we come in?" 

Papyrus smiled. "OFCOURSE YOUR MAJ- ASGORE."

Asgore chuckled, before walking inside, Toriel following from behind. She smiled at Papyrus.

"I am afraid we never introduced ourself.. my name is Toriel." Toriel said.

Papyrus smiled. "NICE TO MEET YOU LADY TORIEL! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS!"

At that name Toriel froze.

...wasn't that that myserious monster's brother's name?

I mean, he didn't show up for a while'

Toriel froze with realization.

This monster she was about to heal.. was that mysterious monster behind the door.

She didn't show her shock to Papyrus, and smiled kindly at him.

...

Should she tell her friend once he gets back?

No, she shouldn't.

~~~

**20 minutes later**

"And.. that should be it." Cassia said, keeping her voice down. Sans was still asleep. Cassia had insisted it would be much easier to heal him when he was unconcious. So with Alphys' help, she attached machines and whires to his arms, ribcage, skull and soul, the machine's beeping steadily beside's them.

All of them took a step back, giving Toriel and Asgore the room they needed. Asgore and Toriel walked in front of the bed. Toriel whined when she saw the bad state the poor soul was in. She checked him first, seeing what needed to be done.

**Sans**

**HP: 0.7/1**

**ATK: 1**

**DEF: 1**

**-Fallen down**

She gasped. She turned to Papyrus. "Was his max. HP always this low..?"

Papyrus shook his head sadly. "That happend when he fell down."

Toriel nodded in understanding, and turned to Asgore. Asgore sighed.

"Well.. we will be able to heal him.. and stop him falling down.. but, we won't be able to get his Max. HP up again."

Everybody in the room gasped.

"We may get it to 1.. But we can't get higher." Toriel explained. Papyrus sighed, but then nodded. 

Toriel gently cupped the soul in her hands. It was scarred, cracked. Her hands lit up green with magic.

Asgore put his paws on Sans' chest, starting to heal him.

**1 hour later**

None of them had moved since then. Asgore would sometimes move his paws to Sans' skull, or stomach, or arms, trying to heal any damage on the body, trying to stop him from falling down. Toriel's attention hadn't left the poor soul.

It looked much, much better. A powerfull white glow, like it was supposed to in the first place.

All of them jumped when they heard a peeping sound. 

"I-is something wrong?!" Papyrus asked, clearly scared. Both Cassia and Alphys checked the machine's, trying to figure out what was wrong. They both froze with realization.

Asgore and Toriel had already noticed. Toriel could feel it in his soul. Slowely, both of their magic tapperd of, and they let go. Toriel let go of Sans' soul, and it flickerd back to his ribcage.

"Alph..?" Undyne asked, looking worried. 

Both Alphys and Cassia turned around. They were both smiling brightly. They showed the machine to the rest.

**Sans**

**HP: 1**

**ATK: 1**

**DEF: 1**

**-Stable**

**-Used to fall down because of resets. Healed by king Asgore and queen Toriel**

All of them gasped at seeing the stats. Toriel smiled, happy she saved someone.

Papyrus had tears streaming down his face.

His brother was safe.

His precious little brother was safe.

He slowely turned towards Toriel and Asgore. Grillby, Undyne and Alphys were already talking to them, thanking them. Papyrus slowely walked over.

"Lady Toriel.. king Asgore.. thank you *sniff* so much!"

Both of them smiled warmly at him. "Ofcourse, Papyrus." Asgore said.

Cassia smiled at him. "I think it would be safe to remove the whires." She said. "But I will keep the medicine here, just in case." Papyrus nodded, happy tears streaming down his face.

"Make sure he still takes he medicine everyday." Cassia continued. "I will come here everyday to check his condition."

Papyrus nodded. He turned to Undyne, and hugged her. Undyne smiled, and hugged him back.

Alphys smiled. "S-so, yeah, P-Papyrus. S-Sans won't f-fall down anymore.

~~~

When Sans woke up, he felt.. much.. better?

His soul didn't ache anymore, and he didn't feel like dying. What..?

And then he rememberd what happend yesterday.

His eye's shot open, seeing Papyrus staring at the wall. He noticed Papyrus holding one of his hands. 

He didn't allert his brother yet. He looked around. The big machine's were gone, there was only 1 small one left, beeping softly. Sans noticed it was connected to his soul. All the medicine were gone too. Only one was left, he notticed, conected to his arm.

So, he decided to ask his brother.

"Paps?"

Papyrus was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard him. He looked down. When he saw his brother awake, not having any pain or discomfort, his eye's filled with tears as he smiled.

"Hello brother."

Papyrus bent down, and hugged Sans close. Sans could already gues what happend. He smiled, barely believing this was happening.

"P-paps.. did it?"

Papyrus nodded.

Sans smiled brightly, not stoping the tears as he hugged Papyrus back.

He was back.

He was alive.

He wasn't falling down.

He was.. happy.

And no reset was going to ruin it anymore.

He buried his skull in the other's chest, trying to muffle his crying. "P-Papyrus.. thank you. T-thank you."

Papyrus smiled as he thightend his grip. "You are safe. I'll keep you safe. No more resets."

Sans nodded. 

"I will make you happy again brother. I promise."

Papyrus stroked Sans' skull. He could feel Sans lean into the touch. 

His brother was healthy again.

That is all Papyrus wanted.

"T-thank you.. thank you." Sans repeated. Papyrus shushed him softly. He kissed the top of his skull.

"I love you brother."

"Love you too Paps."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me explain a couple things:  
> 1\. Are we really going to ignore the fact Asgore had destroyed Frisk's mercy button in the game? Why not use it to destroy resets?  
> 2\. Doesn't Alphys have camera's everywhere watching? What was she doing the entire time?
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this!~  
> And I hope you liked this gift!  
> You guys should really check the original story out!  
> (I would link but for some reason I can't link XP)  
> The story is called "when you come calling"
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> English is not my first language (or auttocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
